Over the Years and Through the Woods
Over the Years and Through the Woods is the Queens of the Stone Age's live DVD and album released on November 22, 2005. All the content come from the band's performances at Brixton Academy on August 22, 2005 and KOKO on August 23, 2005 - both venues in London. The DVD content was directed by Chapman Baehler. Tracklisting CD # Go With the Flow (2:58) # Regular John (5:24) # Monsters in the Parasol (4:39) # Tangled Up in Plaid (4:00) # Little Sister (2:51) # You Can't Quit Me Baby (9:49) # I Wanna Make It Wit Chu (4:27) # Leg of Lamb (3:34) # I Think I Lost My Headache (5:24) # Mexicola (5:09) # Burn the Witch (3:12) # A Song for the Dead (7:47) # No One Knows (7:47) # Long Slow Goodbye (7:20) DVD # This Lullaby (2:40) # Go With the Flow (3:12) # Feel Good Hit of the Summer (3:41) # The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret (3:44) # Regular John (5:30) # A Song for the Deaf (5:09) # Avon (3:33) # Little Sister (2:52) # You Can't Quit Me Baby (10:27) # I Wanna Make it Wit Chu (5:10) # Monsters in the Parasol (3:16) # The Fun Machine Took a Shit and Died (6:41) # Mexicola (5:17) # Burn the Witch (4:37) # Covered in Punk's Blood (1:57) # I Think I Lost My Headache (5:07) # A Song for the Dead (8:16) # I Never Came (5:54) # No One Knows (8:09) # Long Slow Goodbye (7:44) # Credits/First it Giveth Bonus There are 13 bonus songs, performed at various locations along the four tours through the years. Queens of the Stone Age * The Bronze * Mexicola Rated R * Better Living Through Chemistry * Auto Pilot * How to Handle a Rope (from Queens of the Stone Age) Songs for the Deaf * Quick and to the Pointless (from Rated R) * You Think I Ain't Worth a Dollar, But I Feel Like a Millionaire * God is in the Radio * A Song for the Dead * Regular John (from Queens of the Stone Age) * Hangin' Tree Lullabies to Paralyze * Precious and Grace * Burn the Witch Fun Facts * The song played in the main menu is Spiders and Vinegaroons, released on Kyuss/QOTSA Split EP in 1997. * The song The Fun Machine Took a Shit and Died was recorded during Lullabies to Paralyze sessions and intended to be released on this album, but Josh later assumed that the tapes of the song were either lost or stolen. When they were found at the previous studio, they were cut to vinyl and sent to all the people on the crowd that had bought tickets to a previous, cancelled gig, as a gift. The Brixton Academy gig on the DVD was the first performance of the song. In 2007, though, the song was officially released on Era Vulgaris as a bonus track. * To promote the release, DirecTV aired an edited version of the DVD during every weekend of November in 2005 on their freeview. The songs removed for time constraints were: Feel Good Hit of the Summer, The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret, The Fun Macine Took a Shit and Died, I Think I Lost My Headache and I Never Came. The edited version also censored some explicit language and nudity. * On the bonus footage, it's possible to find an audio commentary from the entire band, recorded on October 1, 2005, when QOTSA was going to be the opening act for Nine Inch Nails at Hollywood Bowl. To access, just need to go on Sound Options menu in the Bonus section and turning on the French subtitles, or by switching the audio track while watching the footage. * There are two songs on Rated R section, Better Living Through Chemistry and Auto Pilot that, even though were not credited, were performed and recorded at Newport Music Hall in Columbus, Ohio on October 4, 2000, and not 'somewhere in Europe' as stated by Josh in the bonus clip commentary. Both songs were recorded and edited by Sie Callebs and John Waters. * Both I Wanna Make it Wit Chu and Covered in Punk's Blood are featured on Desert Sessions' Volume 9 & 10. Later on, I Wanna Make it Wit Chu would become Make it Wit Chu and was released on 2007's Era Vulgaris. Artwork